Welcome to Marrsiton
by Nlove77
Summary: A Charmeleon starts a new life in the vacation city of Marriston.
1. Prologue

WELCOME TO MARRISTON - PROLOGUE

"Gate 3-7, now boarding!" The gate attendant said. I hurriedly head to the gate, which was already funneling in other people now, get my ticket checked, and manage to get in my flight. I walk down the aisles and look for my seat, which was on my ticket. "Seat 8-1-3." I found my seat and took it. I'm usually picky about my flights, so my area has extended leg room, and I got the window seat. I put the luggage carrier I had on me into the upper storage compartment, grabbing my laptop in the process.

I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Char-Char. my friends just call me Char, because I like it better. I'm a Charmeleon, 23-ish years old, 5"4', 230 lbs, O- blood type, and born August 10, 1995. I'm a bit overweight, but I don't mind that, because I'm extremely fast and athletic. I just have a low metabolism and big boned. My eye color is green and purple, split in the middle. I am wearing a leather trench-coat, with gauze bandages. I like it, although it is a little strange. I also have "Tritanopia". I dunno what that is so lets move on.

I get comfy in my seat, then 2 other people get into the same row as I am in. I don't like to be in social situations, so I look out onto the tarmac. workers are walking around, loading things onto the plane and performing checks on various equipment. I felt a soft tap on my shoulder, so I turn my head to face the man sitting next to me. A large, muscular Arcanine with summer attire on says to me:

"I forgot, what does this flight go to again?"

"U-uh."

I can't believe it. It's my first interaction on here, and I stutter. Nice going, Char.

"It's Dovai Island, dad." a young, female Growlithe says, next to him, also wearing summer attire.

He thanks her and I continue to look at the workers. A little while later, the intercom buzzed, as the pilot, or whoever says

"We are about to take off soon. The flight will take approximately 8 hours, and the weather will be smooth throughout the flight. Thanks for choosing Lightning Airlines!"

. The workers were dome finishing up when the plane started moving forward. some twists and turns, and waiting for another plane, we are on the runway. The plane starts to speed up, and them before I knew it, we were in the sky. Along with the airport, I could the city I was just in. Multiple building from so high. I knew it looked cool in videos, but in person, it just blows your mind. We even passed over a famous landmark. Yes, I got it on my phone.

It was around an hour or so before I saw the ocean. As I saw the landmass I was on an hour ago recessed into the horizon, I felt a tap on my shoulder, the same tap from the Arcanine. I faced him, and he said

"Hey, what are you gonna do at Dovai?"

I calmed myself mentally and replied

"I'm moving there, you?"

"My daughter and I are going on a summer trip we've been saving up on." He said as the Growlithe leaned besides him, and waved. I waved back, and said

"Yeah. That place has be most beautiful beaches. What city are you going to?" "Marriston, of course."

Marriston City was easily one of the best vacation spots around. It has 5-star hotels and restaurants, silky, white sand beaches, and wonderful attractions. Only, of course, in the attraction district. Marriston has 4 districts, The urban district, the attraction district, The nature district, and finally, the seaside district, which is where i'm going to.

"I understand why. The place has such a good quality to it for so long it's criminal. I wonder how they did it." I replied.

The Arcanine nodded and shrugged in reply. I looked out the window and looked out into the endless ocean. It got boring after a while so I got my laptop from out of its case.

The computer is a beautiful Alienware 17 R3 laptop, with custom maroon LED lights I put in myself. Hell yeah it voided the heck outta my warranty, but that won't stop me from being a computer freak. I booted up Minecraft and got to work on my city. Overall, I completed 56% of the whole city. I didn't realize I was tired when I looked out the window and saw it was night and the cabin lights where off. I turned off my laptop, put it in its case, and checked if anyone was behind me. Luckily, there wasn't anyone, so I reclined in my seat, put in my headphones, connected to my phone, played my nighttime music playlist on my phone, and rest my eyes. I didn't realize i was asleep until I was awoken by shouting.

I looked over to the source of the noise and saw 2 people. One person standing up, the other sitting. I think they were arguing about someone's Nintendo Switch and that it was stolen from them. It turns out the person standing up wanted the the Switch, and took it from them. A flight attendant saw this and said they would be arrested for theft when the plane landed. Heh, bitch got what was coming to them. The Arcanine started from the movie from the screen on the back of the seat in front of him. And I didn't know those were actually functional, I thought they were for decoration. I asked politely if I can watch the movie him and he agreed. I tapped the screen in front of me and it came on. I swiped and found an icon that said "Flight Duration". I tapped on it and it read "Flight Duration: 2 hours remaining."

Nice. I tapped the red "Power" Icon on the top-right of the screen, and it turned the screen off. I then continued to watch the movie with the Arcanine. It was called "The Outsiders." It had a book version which is my favorite book to this day, so I enjoyed. The movie ended, and I looked out my window. We were already over land. I checked the flight duration on the screen and it said 30 more minutes. They were not the longest 30 minutes, and soon, the plane landed at the airport. I waited until the pilot said that we can leave that I got my luggage from the overhead compartment, and put my computer in it, and exited the plane

. It was much like boarding it, but not. I got the rest of my luggage and I exited the airport, and then called and Über. Marriston wasn't far from here, so it didn't cost much. I rented a home in Marriston, to I told the Über driver to drive me to the address. We departed from the airport and drove to the address. Along the way, I saw many thing I haven't before. It was like they were stuck in the 50's or 60's. It was a fresh breath of something new, and I LOVED it. When we arrived, I took all of my luggage out of the car, and stepped onto the sidewalk. The neighborhood was like a cul-de-sac, and I got a house near the turnabout. I paid the Über driver and they drove off. I breathed in the new Marriston air, and stepped forward. My new life in Marriston is just beginning. "Welcome to Marriston." I said to myself, as I walked to my new house.

WELCOME TO MARRSTION - PROLOGUE END


	2. Chapter One: Moving In

WELCOME TO MARRISTON

CHAPTER 1: MOVING IN

I had just taken the rest of my items out of the U-HAUL truck and now moving them inside. I waved the driver goodbye and shut the door, and laid against the wall. Moving these things aren't easy, y'know? After catching my breath, I clicked on the light switch, which illuminated the room I just moved my stuff into.

The walls are painted a light yellow, like my underbelly scale tone. The ceiling is white with a stipple brush pattern, and the floor is a nice blue-red mix carpet which felt nice between my toes.

"Time for step 2." I said in my head as I started to "unpack" the first box. It is a black leather, 3 cushioned sofa with a nice feel to it. I ripped down the box, put the packing peanuts inside a garbage bag, and pushed the sofa to a place I felt was nice. I immediately collapsed onto it, my muscles felt sore from the work earlier. "If you fell asleep, your muscles will hurt a lot more." I convinced myself. I got up and "unpacked" the other boxes. I put the boxes where I planned on putting them later on, so I don't go rummaging through a lot of boxes just to find what I need.

The living room is what I imagined it would be. The sofa on the wall, coffee table in the middle, and the TV on the opposing wall. The TV was sitting on another table, which I decked out with all of my gaming consoles. I'm still proud of it.

Now onto the kitchen. It already has counters, ovens, etc so I don't have to do the extra laborious work. Heck, it even had an island. I already unpacked the little things, so just I need to set them up. Plates there, bowls there, silverware in here, and the herbs and spices in here! Done.

Now for the larger things. I got the microwave, toaster, and blender near the far corner and the dining set-up near where you enter. I was stunned by all the work I've done because I consider myself more "procrastic" than most. I checked out the window and the sun was setting. It was 1 am when I started! where did those hours go? Eh, whatever. I haven't packed my bed yet, so I'll just sleep on the couch. I slept like a rock that night.

I woke up to a dry mouth, stiff back, and murder in my eyes. Typical of me. As I felt the limbs of my body waking up, I got off the couch and stretched my back, the satisfying pop made me feel a little bit better.

I went to the fridge to get a drink, but surprise, surprise; there was nothing in there. And since I didn't have a vehicle yet, I had to walk. I opened the front door and was met with a soft sky, dew-drenched grass, and a blast of the cold morning air. My foot flinched when it met with the cold concrete, but alas.

I made it to a convenience store just fine. The walk had a nice, serene feel to it. I opened the door to an average convenience store. Bells to notify the cashier on the door, Drink fridges in the back, and shelves stocked with various items everywhere else. The only weird thing is that there is a door behind the counter that said: "Employees Only". Usually, stocking rooms are near where the bathrooms are from where I'm from.

I went to the back and picked up a Starbucks bottle, and grabbed a small bag of potato chips. I set my things on the counter and dinged the bell. It took a few seconds before the cashier came out of the door.

The cashier a normal looking Krokorok, maybe in this 20's. He was wearing a sleeveless black leather hoodie, tight-fitting blue denim jeans, and a name tag that read "Sven". He has a slim build, and a pair of emerald green irises.

"Hello, there. Is this what you want?" he says, as he looks to my items.

I nod slightly. He nods in agreement and begins to ring them up.

"So, how was your day?" He says.

"Alright. I just woke up, but eh."

He looks at me in what seems to be astonishment. I tilt my head in confusion.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't expecting your voice to sound that deep." He says.

"Uh, thanks." I say. He finishes ringing them up.

"Ok, your total is $3.49." "Alright." I say as I give him the money. I take my items and wave goodbye to him as I walk out the door.

I was a little flustered by the encounter, so I walked a little bit faster home. I got back home, put my items on the table, and sighed as a fell onto the couch. These things happen, but it still makes me embarrassed.

I sipped some of the coffee and got to work again. It was 7 PM when I was done putting the garbage bags near the recycle bin. I hadn't realized I hadn't checked my mailbox until I looked at. I opened it. Inside, there were 3 envelopes on there. I took them and went inside. I opened them up, and they were greeting cards from the neighbors. They had noticed me working on the house, and decided to give me cards instead of interrupting me, and welcomed me.

I grinned because I would have the good type of neighbors. The old neighbors I had would scream and throw random items at my house. I left the notes there and went to the bedroom, where I promptly threw myself down on the bed and napped at a good day's work.

WELCOME TO MARRISTON

CHAPTER 1 - END


End file.
